<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Married World by Annide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530831">Super Married World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide'>Annide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Judd Ryder, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Super Mario World - Freeform, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judd and Grace spend their first night as a married couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Married World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 911 Wedding Week Day 6: Honeymoon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel room door closed behind them. Alone, finally. Judd loved their families and friends, and he’d had a great time at the wedding reception, but he was drained from all the attention and was looking forward to some time just the two of them. Him and his new wife.</p><p>There was however one thing he was nervous about.</p><p>As much as he loved his wife, and always wanted to make her happy, he never seemed to feel certain things other people did. He thought it would come with time, but it never did. Part of him thought he was broken. Whatever it was, he never really admitted it to anyone or dared to mention it. He had conversations with Grace about his lack of interest for sex before, of course, but it hadn’t gone so far as to really question why that was. She was perfectly fine with it, and it helped him accept that part of himself.</p><p>                “Hey, Grace.” He asked as he let their bags down on the table.</p><p>                “Before anything else, honey, can you help me get out of that dress? It looks amazing, but I honestly can’t wait to be wearing something more comfortable.”</p><p>                “Sure.” He walked in behind her and started undoing the laces, feeling as though his fingers were too big for such a delicate task. “How did you even tie that up in the first place?”</p><p>                “My mom did it.”</p><p>                “Of course she did. You had a good time tonight?”</p><p>Images of his beautiful wife, all dressed of white, beaming as she walked toward him earlier today kept running through his mind. Memories of holding her hand and feeling the small of her back as they took their first dance together were engraved in his mind forever.</p><p>                “A wonderful time. Thank you, it was perfect. I know you would’ve preferred something a little smaller.”</p><p>                “Oh, I want whatever makes you happy. That smile on your face made it all worth it.”</p><p>                “I love you, Judd.”</p><p>                “Really? Is that what this whole day was about? You loving me? Because those words did the work just as well as all those other shenanigans.”</p><p>                “Ha ha, very funny.”</p><p>                “I know. I love you too, Grace.” He finished untying the back of her dress and watched her slip out of it, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. He smiled, her comfort making him blissful. “Grace, would it be alright if... if we didn’t, you know? I know we’re supposed to, tradition and all, but I don’t really feel up to it tonight.”</p><p>He couldn’t tell why. Sometimes he was down for sex, but most of the time he felt pretty indifferent towards it, like he could spend the rest of his life not having it. In fact, he’d be happy to only ever have sex in the sole purpose of trying to make Grace pregnant. And tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight was about celebrating their love for each other. They were spending their first night together as a married couple, it should be about them enjoying their time together in a way typically them, in a way that they both would really enjoy and look back on fondly for the rest of their lives.</p><p>                “I thought you wouldn’t. I brought the SNES, are you feeling more Mario Kart or Super Mario World?”</p><p>                “Super Mario World. Let’s open up a world together, not compete against each other. This is our wedding night after all. And I’ve already won the race to your wonderful heart, there’s no need to keep running anymore.”</p><p>                “That’s really sappy.”</p><p>                “What can I say? You bring it out of me. And we just got married, it’s a day for sappy.”</p><p>                “Guess you’re right. Ok, so I’ll set up the game and, since you’re still dressed, you can go out and get us some snacks.”</p><p>                “Alright. How do pizza and wine sound?”</p><p>                “Perfect.”</p><p>Judd deposited a soft kiss on Grace’s head and left, still smiling bigger than ever. He was starting to think he might end up with a sore face if he kept being this happy. He went out to buy some pizza and wine along with some additional snacks.</p><p>While he was gone, Grace had set up the room with pillows on the floor and the game ready to play on the TV. She had changed into one of his old t-shirts that she loved to sleep in and was sitting comfortably under a blanket she’d dragged down from the bed. She was so beautiful. Judd couldn’t believe this would be his life, coming home to her after each of his shift. It felt too good to be true.</p><p>He set the food and wine down, and Grace immediately reached for the pizza while he stepped away to trade his tux for sweats and a t-shirt. He sat down next to her and she put another blanket around both of their shoulders. Judd opened up the bottle of wine, poured some in two glasses and wrapped an arm around Grace as she started the game. They opted for a whole new game, they thought it’d be more fun to start from the very beginning.</p><p>As Grace played Mario, Judd seized the opportunity to take a first slice of pizza. He had barely taken one bite out of it when she made a mistake and died, forcing him to put his food down to play his turn.</p><p>                “Seriously? Can’t imagine what’ll happen once you get wine in you.”</p><p>                “It’s been a while, I rushed, I’m sure it’ll happen to you too.”</p><p>                “Oh, of course.”</p><p>It didn’t. Not only did he complete his course, he ended it with almost double the amount of lives he started with. Grace made a comment on how unfair it was and how that was cheating, but it was all in good fun. They’d gone with the strategy of splitting up. Grace was leading Mario to the left, toward the yellow switch palace, while Judd was headed to the right, on the path to the castle.</p><p>                “You know, babe,” Judd said once it was his turn again, “this course would be a lot easier if you’d unlocked the yellow blocks already.”</p><p>                “I thought you said you were amazing at this game? Be that. Don’t stop trying to impress me just because we’re married now.”</p><p>                “I would never.”</p><p>In between eating pizza and drinking wine, they somehow managed to make it past Iggy’s Castle to Donut Plains. Grace cleared the first course, now sitting with Judd’s legs and arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. He wanted to feel her close to him. The wonderful woman he’d fallen for and who somehow decided he was good enough for her. Who else could he be playing Super Mario World with on their wedding night?</p><p>                “16 lives? Look who’s cheating now!”</p><p>                “It’s not cheating to know how to use a cape. And you’ve got 12, Judd, stop complaining.”</p><p>                “I have 12 and I didn’t lose any. You died twice and still have more.”</p><p>                “I deserve them more. Hopefully you have more in real life, because I can’t lose you.”</p><p>                “I said it in my vows and I will say it again, I will do everything in my power to always make it back to you. Your beautiful face is constantly in my mind and what I thrive to see every day when I wake up or when I get home from a long shift. I would never want to do anything that would hurt you.”</p><p>Judd let go of his controller to cup Grace’s face with his hand, turn it toward him and kiss her. It was a soft but passionate kind of kiss, the kind that took the breath completely out of him, as he suddenly forgot he needed more than the taste of her lips on his to live. As far as he was concerned, nothing mattered as long as she was here with him. They pulled apart when Grace clicked on his controller to start him on the course. He almost let Luigi die as he stared into her playful eyes, a smile permanently stamped on his face.</p><p>                “I got that key, who’s got cape skills now?” Judd said as he cleared the second exit of the course Grace had just done.</p><p>                “Someone had to take the main exit to open up that way if we want to eventually get the green blocks.”</p><p>                “I know, I just love teasing you. And now we’re heading into caves and water with capes, not ideal.”</p><p>                “We’ll make it work, we always do. We’re a great team.”</p><p>                “The best.”</p><p>She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the game.</p><p>                “Why would they give you a cape in a cave? You can’t even fly.”</p><p>                “Those enemies can’t be killed with fire either and the cape probably protects you better against the bats. We go over this every time we play, but it’s alright, you’re really adorable when you get annoyed.”</p><p>                “Oh, that explains so much. Guess that’s why you can be annoying sometimes.”</p><p>                “Ha ha, very funny.”</p><p>They kept feeding each other pizza and holding wine glasses to their mouths as their hands were busy helping Mario and Luigi through their adventures. They had a good rhythm, one that translated from their complicity and good understanding of each other. Judd held a lot of confidence in their relationship and their chances of making it together through all the highs and lows that life would throw at them in the coming years.</p><p>                “Ah, not a ghost house, I hate those. They give me the creeps.”</p><p>                “Honey, you’re a grown man who runs into danger for a living, those ghosts don’t even move unless you turn your back on them.”</p><p>                “You have to turn your back on them to progress. And each house is more of a labyrinth than the last, it gets progressively harder to figure out how to get out of it. You’re trapped in there and time is running out. Not very dissimilar to when you find yourself in a burning building and something’s fallen and blocked the way you came in and you have to figure out another exit before your oxygen tank empties.”</p><p>                “Really?” Grace said, an interested tone to her voice. She genuinely wanted to know things about him and the work he did, it always made him feel so appreciated. And, of course, he showed the same interest for things she cared about. “Now I understand what it feels like to be you better. I love that.”</p><p>Judd was happy. This was a perfect night and he loved the way they were still learning things about each other, even when they knew so much already. He had a lifetime of that waiting for him and he couldn’t be any more grateful for it.</p><p>                “You’re going onto Star Road?” He said a few turns later. “And just abandoning me to go beat the castle and open the main path by myself?”</p><p>                “Star Road is a very useful path, it’ll help us later.”</p><p>                “I know, but... did you just almost die for the red Yoshi?”</p><p>                “It’s a fire Yoshi, it goes well with my firefighter husband.”</p><p>                “I love hearing you say that.”</p><p>                “What?” She teased. “Fire Yoshi?”</p><p>                “Husband.”</p><p>                “I could get used to saying it.”</p><p>                “I should hope so. I can’t wait to go back to the firehouse and tell everyone how lucky I am to have such an awesome wife.”</p><p>                “I love you.”</p><p>                “I love you too.”</p><p>Grace turned around and they kissed for a long time, completely forgetting the game. Judd picked her up, bridal style, and brought her back to the bed, going back for the blankets and pillows. They cuddled for a while and fell asleep exhausted from the day, but happier than ever. The remainder of their honeymoon week was spent in a similar fashion, playing videogames, dancing, laughing and cuddling. Like a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>